"Quirky subject" in het Issels
Een heel ongewoon verschijnsel in het Issels is het voorkomen van zogenaamde Quirky subjects. Dat betekent dat het Issels zinnen kent waarin niet alleen het lijdend voorwerp, maar ook het onderwerp in een speciale naamval staat. Nominatief-Accusatief Het Issel kent naamvallen. Zoals in de meeste Indo-Europese talen is er een zogenaamd nominatief-accusatief systeem, dat er op neerkomt dat het voorwerp van een overgankelijk werkwoord gemarkeerd wordt en het onderwerp niet. Dit zien we bijvoorbeeld in de simpele zin: *''It groate tjud grypt den roan eple.'' (Het grote kind plukt de rode appel) Hierin staat it groate tjud in de nominatief, den roan eple in de accusatief (die in het Issels is samengevallen met de datief en daarom ook wel objectief wordt genoemd). De nominatief krijgt geen bijzondere markering, maar de accusatief heeft het eigen lidwoord den, het bijvoeglijk naamwoord heeft een -n en het zelfstandige naamwoord krijgt een -e. Het is duidelijk dat het lijdend voorwerp speciaal gemarkeerd wordt. Als we naar een zin met een onovergankelijk werkwoord kijken, zien we inderdaad dat het onderwerp van deze zin er weer hetzelfde uitziet; zetten we eronder een zin zonder onderwerp, maar wel met een lijdend voorwerp, dan blijft de markering gelijk: *''It groate tjud swimt.'' (Het grote kind zwemt.) *''Gryp den roan eple!'' (Pluk die rode appel!) De regel lijkt dus ondubbelzinnig: het onderwerp (subject) heeft geen verdere markering en staat dus in de nominatief, het lijdend voorwerp (object) staat altijd in de accusatief. Ergatief Een probleem ontstaat bij zinnen met wat wel een onpersoonlijk werkwoord wordt genoemd. Bij deze werkwoorden is het grammaticale subject niet degene die de handeling actief uitvoert - in zekere zin "overkomt" het hem. Tot deze groep worden werkwoorden als "dromen", "verlangen" maar bijvoorbeeld ook "gelijken op" gerekend. In het Nederlands zijn deze woorden grammaticaal niet afwijkend, ook al zijn ze in betekenis iets anders dan andere werkwoorden. In het Issels geldt voor deze werkwoorden echter een bijzondere grammaticale regel: *''Mei droamt alfien.'' (Ik droom heel prettig, lett. mij droomt heel prettig.) Het werkwoord staat in de derde persoon, maar er is geen onderwerp dat daarbij past. Er is wel een eerste persoon in de zin aanwezig, nl. mei (mij). Het onderwerp van deze zin zou dus mei kunnen zijn, maar dat is eigenlijk de vorm voor het grammaticale object. De nominatief van dit voornaamwoord is ik. We hebben hier met een merkwaardige uitzondering op de voornoemde regel te maken: het onderwerp (subject) is wel degelijk gemarkeerd. In zinnen waar ook een accusatief in staat, geeft dit een nog vreemder beeld: *''Mei lykt dei sear.'' (Ik vind jou heel leuk, lett. mij lijkt jou zeer) *''Mei langt na dei.'' (Ik verlang naar jou, lett. mij verlangt naar jou) Deze zinnen ontberen opnieuw een duidelijk herkenbaar grammaticaal subject dat in getal en persoon bij het werkwoord past. Toch lijkt er ook hier wat voor te zeggen om mei als het onderwerp van de zin te zien. Het Issels lijkt hier een ergatief te hebben. Deze naamval komt in veel andere talen op de wereld voor: de ergatief markeert het onderwerp van het overgankelijke werkwoord, terwijl het object in deze talen ongemarkeerd blijft. Het Issels staat er een beetje tussenin door zowel object als subject te markeren. Het aantal werkwoorden dat in het Issels met een ergatief kan gaan, is redelijk beperkt. Het verschijnsel komt echter ook voor bij passieve zinnen, die - zeker in krantenartikelen e.d. - juist heel frequent zijn: *''Mei wirt slenn.'' (Ik word geslagen) *''Den roan eple wirt fon den groatn tjudde grepen.'' (De rode appel wordt door het grote kind geplukt.) Ook in zinnen als mei komt kaldnis (ik word verkouden) komt deze naamvalsvorm voor. Zeldzaam verschijnsel In een van de voorbeeldzinnen staat het werkwoord lika, dat "leuk vinden" betekent, en verwant is aan het Nederlandse woord "lijken". In een Nederlandse zin als "Mij lijkt dat wel wat" vinden we de Isselse betekenis terug, en valt op dat ook in het Nederlands "lijken" met "mij" gaat. Hieraan valt af te lezen dat het Nederlands hier en daar nog restanten van een vergelijkbaar systeem bewaart. Een nog sprekender voorbeeld is "Mij dunkt...". Uit het Middelnederlands kennen me nog mi lanct na di, wat perfect met het Isselse mei langt na dei overeenkomt. Taalkundigen verbazen zich over dit Isselse verschijnsel, dat vrij zeldzaam is. Het IJslands kent eenzelfde regel, en andere Germaanse talen, zoals dus het Nederlands, hebben er resten van. In het Engels wordt wel van quirky subject of quirky case gesproken, een naamgeving die al aangeeft dat het verschijnsel betrekkelijk vreemd is, en in de meeste talen op de wereld dan ook niet wordt aangetroffen. Categorie:Taal Categorie:Issel